Harcèlement
by jolimar
Summary: fanfic sur Emily Prentiss. Emily a un problème mais n'ose pas en parler à l'équipe. Attention les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à CBS.


**Harcèlement.**

L'agent Emily Prentiss arriva comme tous les matins aux bureaux du FBI. Après avoir passer le contrôle de sécurité, elle entra dans l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à l'étage où elle travaille. Elle n'était pas seule à monter dans cet ascenseur, elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un autre agent travaillant à un autre étage, l'agent John Whitaker . Ils se dirent mutuellement bonjour.

Alors que l'ascenseur se mit en marche, l'agent Whitaker pris la parole :

« Agent Prentiss vous êtes bien belle aujourd'hui, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre après le boulot ».

« Merci du complément, mais non merci, j'ai autre chose de prévu après le boulot » dit Emily.

Mais l'agent Whitaker insista :

« Alors un autre jour, quand vous serez disponible ».

Je ne pense pas répondit Emily.

Et pourquoi ça demanda ce dernier.

Je nu suis pas intéressé par vous et vous connaissez la politique du bureau. Les agents ne doivent pas sortir entre eux

cela n'empêche pas que cela se produise, il suffit de rester discret, rétorqua ce dernier

Non répondit Emily alors que celui- ci s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

Et pourquoi pas vous me faites envie agent Prentiss et je ne pense pas que vous diriez non pus longtemps. »

Emily commençait à avoir peur. Heureusement que l'ascenseur arrivai à son étage. Elle sortie rapidement mais elle entendit l'agent Whitaker qu'il se reverrait bientôt. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, salua ses collègues et se mit au boulot, une longue journée de paperasse l'attendait sauf si une affaire se présentait. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils devaient partie pour Austin dans le Texas où plusieurs cadavres avaient été découvert atrocement mutilés.

Une semaine après, l'agent Prentiss avait oublié cet accident surtout après l'affaire qu'il avait eu à traiter. C'est nonchalamment qu'elle arriva ce matin au bureau après une nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Alors qu'elle rentra dans l'ascenseur, elle fut bousculait par l'agent Whitaker qui rentrait lui aussi dans l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour agent Prentiss comment allez vous aujourd'hui, demanda ce dernier.

Bien répondit celle-ci priant pour que l'ascenseur aille plus vite.

C'est tous se qui vous avez à dire agent Prentiss et je se vous demande d'aller boire un verre vous allez me répondre encore non.

Tout à fait répondit celle-ci alors qu'il commerçait à s'approcher un peu plus d'elle avec un regard qu'elle aimait pas du tout, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non répondit celui-ci en attrapant le bras d'Émily est en le serrant très fort.

Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal.

Je vous lâche à condition que vous dînez avec moi se soir.

Non, vous n'allez pas bien du tout, si c'est comme ça que vous draguez les filles, c'est normal qu'elle ne veulent pas sortir avec vous.

Alors que l'agent Whitaker lui serra le bras plus fort avec des yeux à faire peur, Emily lui met une gifle qui lui permet de se dégager de ce malade.

Maintenant vous allez me laisser tranquille et faire comme je n'existai pas, autrement j'en avertirait mon supérieur.

Espèce de garce tu me le payera, on verra qui fera le malin répondit celui-ci avec colère alors qu'il se tenait la joue rougi par le gifle d'Émily.

Cette dernière sortie précipitamment de l'ascenseur au moment les portes s'ouvrit à l'étage d'Émily.

Avant d'aller à sont bureau, elle passa par les toilettes afin de reprendre contenance, après ses émotions fortes. Elle reprit une expression sereine et se dirigea vers on bureau où l'attendait une pile de dossier. Elle salua Reid, Morgan n'étant toujours pas arriver.

Alors qu 'elle travaillait depuis deux heures, elle reçu un message plus ou moins inquiétant « Espèce de garce, je t'aurait. Fait bien attention à toi car dans pas longtemps tu sera mienne ». Emily senti la peur s'insinuer en elle, se doutant de qui lui envoyer ce message et se demandant comment il a fait pour avoir son numéro. Mais, elle se repris vite afin de ne laisser rien paraître. JJ arriva à ce moment là pour proposer à l'équipe d'aller manger un morceau au snack du coin. Tous le monde accepta sauf Hotch qui resta au bureau pour finir la paperasse. Emily passa un bon moment en compagnie de ses amis permettant d'oublier momentanément son problème. Problème qui lui revient en pleine face le soir, alors qu'elle se rendait à sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Sur son pare-brise, un mot a été laissé toujours dans le même ton. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de faire un détour afin d'être sur de ne pas être suivi. Arriver à son appartement, elle s'enferme à double tours.

Le lendemain, Emily arriva au boulot avec la boule eu ventre de peur de rencontrer l'agent Whitaker même si elle était parti plutôt afin de l'éviter. Ce gars commençait à la faire flipper. Elle se doutait que cela n'aller pas s'arrêter là, qu'il allai continué. Elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à ses amis, mais elle préférait se débrouiller toute seule pour l'instant. Avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et fût soulager de ne pas le voir. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur. Arriver à son étage, elle fût surpris de trouver un bouquet de fleur sur son bureau, accompagné d'une carte avec écrit dessus « Je te veux et je t'aurait peu importe le temps que ça prendra ». Emily jeta le bouquet dans la poubelle et fût heureuse de constater que ses équipiers n'étaient pas encore arriver autrement ils auraient poser des questions. Elle décida donc de cacher la poubelle sou son bureau. La journée de travail se déroula sans encombre, aucune affaire à l'horizon. Emily rentra chez elle en faisant un détour par l'épicerie afin de remplir son frigo et ses placards, même s'il était tard.

En arrivant chez elle, elle fût surprise de trouver sa porte ouverte. Elle posa son sac par terre et dégaina son arme. Elle avança doucement dans son appartement faisant pièce par pièce mais constata qu'il y avait personne. Par contre, la table avait été dressé comme pour un dîner en amoureux. Elle récupéra ses courses ferma sa porte en prenant bien soin de mettre le meuble d'entrée devant. Sur la table, elle remarqua un mot où il y est inscrit « ce dîner est pour toi ma douce, j'espère qu'il te plaira pas, bon appétit ». Elle décida de tous jeter à la poubelle. Cette nuit, Emily ne ferma pas les yeux. Puisque demain était samedi et qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle décida de changer la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et de rajouter un verrou à sa porte. Puis, elle décida de faire des recherches sur cet agent Whitaker. Elle le connaissait de vu car elle le croisait souvent au bureau, mais jusqu'à maintenant il ne lui avait pas adresse la parole se contentant de l'observer de loin. Elle ne trouva rien de spécial sur lui à part que c'est une personne qui a besoin de reconnaissance et qui fait tous pour se faire bien voir des patrons. En gros, c'est un bon agent qui n'a eu aucun problème avec sa hiérarchie et qui a toujours suivi les ordres. Mais ses recherches furent vite interrompus puisqu'elle est appelé sur une affaire.

Après avoir bouclé l'enquête qui avait duré cinq jours, Emily et ses équipiers rentrèrent chez eux après une enquête longue et fastidieuse. Emily proposa à ses équipiers une soirée pizza chez elle afin de décompresser. Ils acceptèrent tous même Hotch. Emily se pressa de rentrer chez elle afin de mettre un peu d'ordre et de tout organiser pour ce soir. Elle choisie une comédie afin d'oublier les atrocités qu'il voient tous le temps et commanda mes pizzas. L'équipe ne tarda pas arriver. Emily passa un bon moment à rigoler avec ses amis oubliant ses problèmes. Alors qu'il était tous entraîne de regarder le film, le téléphone de Prentiss sonna. Elle ne reconnu pas le numéro mais décida d répondre en s'isolant dans sa chambre.

Allô , qui est à l'appareil ? demanda -t-elle.

Alors tu m'a oublié ma douce mais pas moi alors du apprécier mon petit cadeau de la dernière fois.

Une fois pour toute foutez moi la paix.

Oh mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la demoiselle. Elle pourrait dire merci que je prenne soin d'elle.

Pour qui vous prenez vous , je n'ai pas besoin qu'un homme s'occupe de moi.

Une femme indépendant comme je les aime dure à mater. Mais t'inquiète bientôt tu seras à ma merci.

Tu peut toujours rêvez pauvre malade répondit -elle en s'énervant mais sans crier pour pas que ses amis entendent.

On verra ma belle bientôt tu sera mienne et tu pourra ps t'échapper.

Allez vous faire foutre dit Emily tout en raccrochant alors qu l'autre ricaner à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Emily s'assoit sur le lit afin de reprendre ses esprits. A ce moment là, JJ arrive :

ça va Emily tu est toute pâle

oui, répondit cette dernière, je crois que la pizza n'est pas très bien passer.

T'es sur tu avait l'air d'aller bien avant de partir. C'était que au téléphone.

T'inquiète JJ sa va et si on retournait voir les autres dit Emily en se levant devant le regard suspicieux de JJ.

Emily se remit sur le canapé devant le film sans dire un mot. Les autres remarquèrent son trouble mais ne dit rien. La soirée se fini dans une bonne ambiance.

Lendemain Emily arriva de très bonne heure au bureau afin d'éviter de croiser l'autre malade. Mais cela était peine perdu puisqu'il l'attendait devant l'ascenseur.

Alors on ne dit plus bonjours à son chéri.

Vous n'êtes pas mon chéri, et si vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas répondit -elle sur un ton sec.

On est de mauvaise humeur.

Je me demande à qui la faute.

Mais je ne veux que votre bien ma chère.

Si vous voulez mon bien alors lâchez moi.

Je n'est pas gentil. Vous allez regretter mes paroles.

Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire.

T'inquiètes pas tu le seras bientôt dit -il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Émily.

Attention je pourrais vous giflez comme la dernière fois.

Tu n'a pas intérêt ou tu vas le regretter.

A ce moment là l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage de Prentiss, celle ci se dépêcha de sortir rapidement tout en se posant la question si elle devait en parler à quelqu'un ou pas. Cet homme commençait à lui faire vraiment peur et elle se doutait que son obsession ne s'arrêtera pas là. A part Hotch, c'est la seule à être arrivé, vu l'heure cela était normal. Elle décida de s'attaquer à ses dossiers afin de pensée à autre chose. Cela fût peine perdu. Elle avait à peine saluer les autres quand il était arrivé donc ils se posaient des questions mais vu sa mauvaise humeur personne osa lui adresser la parole. A midi, JJ vient chercher ses amis pour aller manger :

Sa vous d'aller manger.

Super dit Morgan, j'ai une faim de loup.

Pourquoi répondit Reid. Et toi Emily, tu viens.

Non, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

T'es sur que tu va bien demanda JJ.

Oui t'inquiète.

Si tu le dis. Tu es bizarre de plus ce matin dit JJ.

Comme si sa t'arrivait d'être de mauvaise humeur dit Emily d'un ton sec et en se levant pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps dit Reid. Il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse, mais quoi.

Suis d'accord avec toi mais elle n'a pas l'air décider à nous en parler dit Morgan, inquiet pour son amie.

Pendant ce temps Emily était au toilette et essayait de se calmer. Elle devait être plus prudente à l'avenir de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas de scandale, Hotch avait déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Elle retourna donc travailler en faisant comme rien n'était. Le soir en rentrant chez, alors que le feu venait de passer au rouge, elle essaya de freiner mais les freins ne répondaient plus. Elle commença à paniquer surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de circulation. Arriver au croisement, elle heurt a un autre véhicule et fini par faire des tonneaux. Elle perdit connaissance. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital avec un mal de tête atroce, la lumière l'aveuglant quelques instant :

Emily sa va demanda Pénélope.

Doucement bébé laissa là se réveiller dit Morgan.

Sa va à par un mal de crâne pas possible.

J'appelle l'infirmière dit JJ.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé demanda Emily.

Tu as un accident de voiture hier soir tu t'en rappelle pas dit Reid.

Si.

Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé demanda Morgan.

Pas vraiment répondit Emily même si elle savait qu'elle mentait. Elle se rappelait exactement ce qui s'est passé. C'était un sabotage.

Le docteur rentra dans la chambre et demanda à tous le monde de sortir pour qu'il puisse ausculter sa patiente. Après quelques minutes, le médecin sortie et l'équipe rentra à nouveau dans la chambre avec Hotch et Rossi en plus.

Qu'est qu' a dit le médecin ? Demanda Hotch.

Que j'avais de la chance, je m'en sort avec une bonne commotion cérébrale, quelques côtes fêlées et des bleus. Je devrait sortie d'ici 2 jours d'après le médecin. Il veut me garder en observation par rapport à ma commotion. Et comment va les passagers du véhicules qui j'ai heurtait

Tu as vraiment eu de la chance dit Rossi. Ils n'ont rien à part une belle oui frayeur.

Tu est sur que tu te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé demanda Morgan suspicieux.

Comprenant qu'elle venait de se trahir, Emily ne savait plus quoi répondre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Emily ? demanda Hotch.

Rien répondit celle-ci un peu vivement.

Tu nous dit pas tout dit Hotch. Ta voiture va être expertiser.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Ok on va laisser te reposer. On repassera se soir dit Hotch.

L'équipe partie. Emily avait vraiment mal à la tête donc elle ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe se posait des questions : que pouvait bien leur cacher Emily et ils étaient inquiet. Dans l'après midi, Hotch reçu le rapport d'expertise concernant l'accident que lui a transmis l'inspecteur en charge du dossier. Le rapport disait que les freins avait été saboté donc Emily était dans l'impossibilité de s'arrêter. Il convoque les membres de l'équipe pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Quelqu'un avait décidé de tuer Emily mais qui. Elle seule pouvait réponde à cette question.

Pourquoi Emily ne nous a pas dit qu'elle avait des problèmes dit Reid.

Cela explique son comportement ces derniers temps répondit Rossi.

Je me rappelle lors de la soirée pizza, elle a reçu un coup de fils qui l' a chamboulé.

Elle arrive de plus en plus de bonne heure au travail répondit Hotch. Comme si elle voulait éviter quelqu'un.

Peut être quelqu'un qui la harcèle proposa JJ.

Garcia.

Oui, monsieur.

Tu peut me recherche dans le téléphone d'Émily, si quelqu'un la harcèle peut être qu'il lui a envoyé des messages.

C'est parti. J'ai trouvé quelques choses. Elle a reçu plusieurs messages d'un certains Whitaker. Attendez, il travail pour le bureau.

Tu sais où il est demanda JJ.

Non. Il est venu travaillé ce matin mais il est sorti vers 13 h et n'ai toujours pas revenu.

Garcia vérifie toutes les caméras dit Hotch.

Pourquoi faire ?

Il a dû rencontrer Emily ici sur son lieu de travail. Il a donc dû l'approcher au bureau. Et tous ce que tu as sur l'agent Whitaker. On va à l'hôpital. S'il a saboté sa voiture, il ne va s'arrêter là.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'hôpital, l'agent Whitaker rend une visite à Emily. Il rentre dans sa chambre.

On dort ma douce dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Emily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle voulu repousser sa main mais ses côtes lui faisait mal.

Doucement Emily, tu vas te faire mal.

Si je suis là c'est à cause de vous. C'est vous qui avait saboté mes freins.

Je te l'avais dit que tu saurai bientôt à moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi ma belle.

Ne me touchez pas.

Tu sais tu peut me tutoyer.

Oh non espèce de mal dit Emily en lui envoyant son verre dans la figure lui ouvrant l'arcade et l'assommant momentanément .

Emily enlève la perfusion en profitant de sa confusion et se leva avec beaucoup de mal son corps étant endolori. Elle commença à fuir lorsqu'il l'a rattrapa dans le couloir en lui mettant son arme dans le dos. Il lui dit d'avancer doucement dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas passé par l'entrée, il y avait trop de monde et risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Il ne pouvait pas non plus passé par les issus de secours puisque il fallait un badge pour passer. Il décida donc de se diriger vers le toit puisque la porte y menant était resté ouverte. A ce moment là, l'équipe arriva à l'hôpital. En entrant dans la chambre, il comprit qu'il avait eu lutte et qu'Emily était en danger. Pendant le trajet, Garcia leur avait téléphoné pour les informer de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Sur les caméras se trouvant dans l'ascenseur, on pouvait voir Emily en grande conversation avec l'Agent Whitaker. Et Garcia leur appris qu'elle avait rien trouver dans le dossier de l'agent que s'était un agent modèle qui n'avait eu aucun problème avec ses collègues féminins.

Emily se retrouvait sur le toit avec Whitaker. Elle avait peur et trembler de froid à cause de la tenue dans la quel se trouvait.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Toi, si je peux pas t'avoir personne t'aura dit-il avec un air de psychopathe.

Vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

T'inquiète personne ne me soupçonnera dit -il en se collant à Emily et baladant ses mains sur son corps.

Emily se débattit et lui mis un coup dans les parties. Elle essaya de fuir mais celui si lui attrapa la jambe la faisant tomber. Il se releva et commença à la frapper de partout tout en l'insultant « espèce de garce, tu vois pas que je veux ton bien et toi qu'est ce que tu fait tu me frappe et refuse mon aide ». Pendant se temps là, les autres agents du BAU regardait les caméras en essayant de savoir par ou était passé le suspect avec Emily et interrogeait le personnel. L'agent Whitaker se présentait à l'accueil en se faisant passer pour le petit ami d'Émily. Ils finirent par le retrouver montant sur le toit. Ils prirent donc la direction de celui-ci.

Emily avait du mal à respirer et avait mal de partout à cause des coups reçus. Whitaker s'était arrêter est rigolé.

Alors sale pute, on fait moins la maligne. Tu va voir je vais t'apprendre à respecter les hommes. On va passer un bon quart d'heure ensemble dit-il tous en soulevant la blouse d'Émily, qui essaya de se débattre mais qui avait beaucoup de mal avec ses blessures.

A ce moment là, la porte du toit s'ouvrir avec fracas et Morgan se jeta sur l'agent Whitaker. Pendant que le reste s'occupa d'Émily et que Reid appela un médecin. Emily était au plus mal, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Hotch alla aider Morgan et mis les menottes au suspect. Les médecins arrivèrent et pris Emily en charge en l'amenant directement au bloc. Les côtes déjà fragilisait par l'accident avait fini par cassées et perforées le poumon.

La police était venu cherché Whitaker pour le mettre en prison. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente des nouvelles d'Émily qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le médecin se dirigea vers eux.

Comment elle va ? Demanda Reid.

Elle va s'en sortir mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Une côte cassées à perforer le poumon donc on a du l'opérer en urgence et elle avait la rate éclatée ce qui a provoquer un grave hémorragie. Elle nous a fait un arrêt mais nous avons pu la stabiliser. Nous allons l'a gardé en surveillance pour se soir au cas ou un problème surviendrait surtout avec les coups qu'elle a pris.

On peut aller la voir demanda Pénélope qui avait rejoint l'équipe à l'hôpital.

Oui mais elle dort pour l'instant et elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin, ce qui vaut mieux pour elle car elle risque de souffrir.

Merci Doc.

Une infirmière va vous conduire à sa chambre dit le médecin en n'allant .

Une infirmière conduisit l'équipe dans la chambre d'Émily. Cette dernière était vraiment pâle qu'on aurait dit un cadavre, seul le bruit des machines permettaient de prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. L'équipe prirent place autour d'elle et y restèrent un petit moment. Mais Hotch et JJ durent partir pour retrouver leur famille. Les autres décidèrent aussi de partir et de revenir demain matin, seul Morgan restait dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent tous de bonne heure à l'hôpital alors que les heures de visites n'avait pas commencer. Ils étaient inquiets pour Emily. Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Morgan affalé sur le fauteuil se réveilla en sursaut et sur la défensive mais se calma quand il vu que s'était les autres qui venaient d'arriver.

comment elle va ? Demanda Rossi.

Elle dort toujours, mais elle a eu un sommeil agité l'infirmière a du lui administré un calmant répondit Morgan avec inquiétude.

Tu devrais rentrer chez toi de reposer un peu, tu as l'air épuisé dit Rossi à Morgan.

Non, je reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dit Morgan fermement.

Tu veux un café dit JJ.

Avec plaisir répondit celui-ci.

Pénélope arriva avec une boîte remplie de gâteau et en fit profiter toute l'équipe qui discuté de tout et de rien en attendant qu'Emily se réveil. Ils iraient interrogé Whitaker plus tard après avoir entendu la version d'Émily. Et leur fallait aussi recueillir des preuves pour le faire condamner pour harcèlement car pour l'instant, il était juste accusé d'agression avec coup et blessures. Quelques heure plus tard, Emily émergea de son sommeil avec difficulté.

Emily, tu m'entend demanda Rossi tout en lui caressant la tête.

Rossi dit Emily en ouvrant les yeux et souriant à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces.

Oui répondit celui-ci comment te sens-tu ?

Mal de partout et j'ai soif.

JJ lui présenta un verre d'eau avec une paille tout en l'aidant à boire.

Emily, il faut qu'on te pose des questions, peut tu y répondre ? Questionna Hotch.

Oui répondit Emily d'une toute petite voie.

Tu peut nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il y a quelques mois dans l'ascenseur, il m'a plusieurs fois inviter à dîner et j'ai refuser à chaque fois mais il ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. Il a commencé à être de plus en plus entreprenant. Et un jour,il s'est montrer plus agressive alors je lui est mis une gifle. Cela ne l' a pas arrêter pour autant, ça la énerver encore plus. Il a commencé à m'envoyer des fleurs avec des mots de menace et il s'est même introduit chez moi. J'ai donc fait changer la serrure et mis un verrou en plus. Puis il a été de plus menaçant jusqu'à qu'il en vient à saboter ma voiture.

Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit demanda Reid, on aurait put t'aider.

Je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous impliquez dans mes problèmes personnelles.

Tu sais Emily, on est des amis, on t'aurait pas juger si tu nous aurait parler de tes problèmes.

Je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous attirer des ennuis.

On sait se défendre Whitaker nous fait par peur.

Peut être mais des gens comme lui peuvent devenir très vite instable et je n'aurai pas supporter qu'il vous fasse du mal répondit Emily dans les yeux commencés à s'embuer de larmes.

Viens là ma belle dit JJ en attrapant Emily dans ses bras pour la réconforter et les calmer alors que son rythme cardiaque augmenté dangereusement.

Calme toi dit Rossi en lui caressant le dos.

Repose toi ma belle. On reste là.

Emily finit par se rendormir sous les yeux bienveillant de ses amis. Hotch et Rossi allèrent interroger Whitaker en refusant que Morgan viennent avec eux car il était très énervé.

Une semaine plus tard, Emily eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital mais ne reprendrait pas le travail de suite. Elle rentra chez elle accompagné de Morgan et Pénélope. Le reste de l'équipe venait passer la soirée chez elle et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Alors qu'Emily était installé sur le canapé avec ordre de ne pas bouger, Pénélope et Morgan préparaient le repas. Emily était heureuse malgré ses nombreux cauchemars car elle était entouré d'amis merveilleux.


End file.
